Elemental College
by Crystal Cea
Summary: It is time for College! Lloyd Garmadon is going to this college for a fresh start because of his past life. He finds out he is one of the many few people who were chosen by the First Spinjitzu Master to inherit elemental powers! Lloyd tries to hide his past life, but when he meets new friends and reunites with an old friends, the past comes pouring out.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**I have always wanted to write story when the ninjas are in high school or college and I choose college! Since I have two other stories going on right now (DOTD Alternate and Missing Secrets), this probably won't get updated as much as I would like it!**

 **Also, for Lloyd's Mom I used Koko instead of Misako, I don't know why, I just like Koko more…oh but Garmadon is not evil, he looks like Sensei Garmadon from S4! Not the snake version!**

 **ENJOY!**

"Uh, Mom, none of my friends are going to this school!" A blond teenager was sitting in the car, with his arms crossed. "Why did you make me go here!"  
"Because Lloyd," Lloyd's Mom looked back at him in the backseat. "Your friends were terrible to you and you need a fresh start, also because of what happened to Michael!"

Lloyd's face fell, his friends treated like garbage, some days, they didn't notice he was there.

"Koko, don't bring us back to Michael, it wasn't anyone's fault!"

"It was mine! People are going to call me a freak if they…" Lloyd softly started to cry.

 _A Week Ago…_

 _"Michael stop being an ass to Lloyd!" Four boys were smashing buttons on their game controllers._

 _"Oh shut up Carl! Lloyd is an ass!" The four boys started to laugh, Lloyd didn't laugh, he just sat on the floor, not making a sound, like his life depended on it._

 _"Aw, wait a minute." One of the boys paused the game and turned around. "Lloyd, you gonna cry?!"_

 _Lloyd shot a nasty glare at the boys. "Shut the hell up Mac! You are such a bitch!"_

 _Mac imitating himself getting shot with the others laughed. Lloyd stood up glaring at his 'friends'._

 _Michael got off the couch and walked over to Lloyd._

 _"I don't need you guys!" Lloyd hissed._

 _Michael walked closer. "You need us; without us you are just a worthless brat who needs his mommy!" He spat._

 _"Jacob, film this…" Carl whispered to his friend._

 _He nodded and whipped out his phone, instantly pressing record._

 _"Bitch…" Lloyd snarled, shoving Michael onto the floor, walking away. Michael threw himself up and punched Lloyd in the back, making him yelp and fall onto the floor._

 _The boys laughed how easily Lloyd lost, but he wasn't done. He narrowed his eyes at Michael, only concentrating on Michael, he didn't realize that slowly a green ball of energy started to form in his eyes._

 _Mac was the first to realize it. "Holy shit! What the hell is that!" Carl and Jacob turned to look at Lloyd, Jacob still filming._

 _Michael was still mocking Lloyd, but he stopped when he saw his friends crouched behind the couch, except the phone._

 _Lloyd stood up, energy blast full, except he didn't even see the energy blast. "I thought I was your friend, but no! You treated me like a piece of shit!"_

 _Michael's eyes were wide. "Look. I'm sorry! Please, just stop!" Michael was shaking._

 _Lloyd didn't care, he gritted his teeth and launched the energy blast, making Michael fly into the wall, cracking his head, his limp body fell the floor._

 _"Michael!" Carl and Mac ran over to their friend. Jacob dropped his phone and ran over to them._

 _"You are sick! A freak!" Carl spat at Lloyd, tears welling up in his eyes._

 _Without thinking, Lloyd snatched Jacob's phone, stopped the recording and ran. He just killed someone, there was no way Michael would live, he was dead._

 _Present Day…_

Lloyd took out Jacob's phone, and gripped it tightly. This was proof that he was a freak and a murderer.

"It was not your fault Lloyd and you are not a freak, those boys were just…" Koko stopped, not knowing what to say.

"I killed someone! I took someone away from their family! I am a freak!" Lloyd threw Jacob's phone back in his bag and continued to cry. "I don't even know how I did that!"

"You have inherited an elemental power, you are one of the many few who were chosen by the First – "

Lloyd cut his Dad off. "Why!? Why me!? I don't deserve an element! And what do you mean others!? Do they know!? Who are they!?"

"I don't know…"

The rest of the car ride was silent, except from a few sniffles from Lloyd, after another hour of driving, they finally arrived.

"Lloyd, start gathering your things! We are here!" Koko sang, like that entire conversation an hour ago didn't happen.

"Will you call us once you've met your roommate and you have gotten to your dorm room!?"

Lloyd nodded at his father, lately, he has been very overprotective. He grabbed his bags, slammed the car door and walked a little bit, before he stopped and watched the car drive off.

 _Beep!_ Quickly, he unzipped his bag and saw his phone didn't beep, Jacob's did…

Lloyd took out the phone and looked at the message. It was from Mac…

 _ **Mac: Dude, I haven't seen you since the whole thing with Lloyd and you aren't answering your phone! Where are you!?**_

Then a second later, Mac sent a link. Lloyd clicked it and held onto his breath. It was an invitation to Michael's funeral…. Another text was sent.

 _ **Mac: Hey, if you know where Lloyd is, show him this…I don't know what happened that day and I don't think he did it on purpose… I miss him…**_

 __Lloyd shut of the phone and threw it back in his bag. He gritted his teeth. _Yeah right, like Mac misses me!_

"Well, I guess my Mom was right about one thing, this is a fresh start for me." Lloyd walked off into the campus, heading straight towards his dorm, not stopping to say hi or to look at the clubs.

It didn't take long for him to find the dorm room, since he already toured the school. He pushed the door open, the lights were off and all the room had was two desks, two beds, a small dresser and a trashcan. The walls were plan white, on one side there was a sticky note on the wall.

Lloyd flicked on the lights, set his things down and grabbed the sticky note.

 _You may paint the walls, but it must be accepted by the principal, same with wallpaper._

Lloyd crumbled the paper and threw it on the floor. Why would people waste time painting the walls when they should be studying or doing homework?

He picked up his bags and threw them on his chosen bed, he chose the right side. Lloyd pulled out his phone and played 'The Weekend Whip' as he unpacked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was an hour later, he still didn't know who his roommate was and he was starting to get bored. His side completely looked different than the other side, his favorite color was green so most of things were green.

Lloyd took out a picture of him and his old friend, not Mac, Carl, Jacob or Michael, it was his only real friend who moved away when they were in freshman year in High School, they knew each other since preschool.

His name was Kai, he had spiky brown hair with brown eyes. He loved the color red and was the best friend anyone would ask for. In the picture they were wearing their signature green and red hoddies, both smiling, at Kai's old house in his backyard.

Lloyd placed the picture on his desk and sighed. He would give up anything to see Kai again.

The door flew open, Lloyd turned around and saw a guy walk in. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders, he had a faded green stripe in his hair. He was wearing a gray hoodie with muddy jeans and black shoes. He threw his bags on his bed and didn't say anything.

"Hi, um I'm Lloyd."

He turned around, his eyes were full of sadness, but it was obvious he was trying to hide it. "Morro…"

Lloyd blinked and looked at the ground. "Can't believe I'm in college, am I right?" Lloyd looked up to see what Morro would say.

"Yeah, sure." Morro turned back around and ripped open his duffel bag. He only took out a few clothes from the bag, shoved them in a draw and kicked his bag under the bed.

 _That's it!? We are going to be here for an entire year…_ Lloyd thought and sighed. "Wanna come look at the clubs with me?"

"No."

Lloyd nodded. "Ok, see you later." He walked out the door. _Well, he is better than those stupid bitches back at home._

"Hey Lloyd…" Morro opened the door and tried to smile. "I have nothing else to do, so I'll come."

Lloyd smiled and pulled Morro out of the room. "Let's go!" Morro shut the door.

"By the way, I am not joining any clubs." Morro remarked.

"We will see about that!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **So, Morro and Lloyd are roommates! Lloyd is trying to hide the fact that he killed someone, he trying for a fresh start!**

 **Next chapter they will meet everyone else!**


	2. Chapter 2: Clubs and Friends!

**Welcome back to Elemental College! Thank you for the reviews! :D Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Sign up."

"No."

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when we walked over here!"

"No."

"Morro! Come on!"

Morro stood there with his arms crossed. "I've never even played soccer before!"

"Then you can learn! This is just a club to see if you like it! If you are good and you like it, you can try out for the team!"

When Morro didn't speak, Lloyd continued. "If you sign up, then you can choose a club that I have to sign up for!"

"Ugh! Fine! Give me the pen!" Lloyd handed Morro the pen. He quickly wrote his name down and put the pen back in the little cup.

"Alright, now what club should you sign up for?"

Morro pulled Lloyd's arm throughout the area, looking at each club carefully. After a while, they stopped. "Aha! Cooking Club!"

"No!"

"Fine, how about cheerleading?"

Lloyd blushed. "You know what, I love cooking!"

"Of course you do!" Lloyd jumped and turned around to see a guy standing there. He had black messy hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the words _Cake Forever!_ imprinted on it.And jeans, that were a bit ripped. But there was something off about him, Lloyd could see a scar the was hidden behind his hair, it looked deep and bad.

"Cooking Club is my favorite club!"

"Why?" Morro asked.

"I love food! My favorite food is – "

"Cake?"

He gawked at Morro. "How did you know that?"

"Your shirt."

"Oh, I'm an idiot! Anyway, my name is Cole! I am a freshman!"

"Morro and this is Lloyd." Morro flicked Lloyd's head as he saw Lloyd wasn't paying attention.

Lloyd let out a weak laugh. "Sorry, so you're Cole?"

Cole nodded and picked up a pen. "Which one of you were signing up?"

Morro shoved Lloyd slightly forward. "Him."

"Great!" Cole handed Lloyd the pen. Lloyd quickly wrote down his name and sighed.

"Well, see ya around Cole!" Lloyd pulled on Morro's arm, which made him yelp.

"Geez, sorry…" Lloyd pulled Morro over to tree, and whispered. "Do you think there's something off about that guy?"

Morro snorted. "No, he is just weird, and that's normal."

"Did you see his scar?"

"No…?"

"Whatever…uh let's get something to eat…"

Morro and Lloyd walked over to the food stand and ordered something. Lloyd got some chips and Morro got a hotdog.

They sat down at a table and had their snacks. It was silent for most of it, until…

"Hey!" Morro and Lloyd looked up to see Cole dragging over someone. "I would like you guys to meet Jay!"

He had brown curly hair, with hazel eyes and light freckles. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange scarf and khakis.

"Hi." Jay said softly.

"Hi." Lloyd said a little louder, but still quiet.

"Hey, I'm Morro and this Lloyd." Morro waved his hand with a fake smile plastered on his face. Jay didn't seem to notice as he quickly waved back.

"Are these seats taken?" Cole asked, pointing to the empty seats.

Lloyd shook his head and they both sat down. Time flew by and soon enough they were all talking to one another, have a great time.

"Hey, it's getting late, Cole we should head back!" Jay lightly shouted to get his friends attention.

Cole nodded. "Jay's right and I'm getting tired! Bye guys!" With that Cole and Jay left the table.

"Eh, it's not that late, the sun hasn't even gone down." Lloyd said, already standing up. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Morro yawned.

Lloyd thought for a second, he was having way too much fun to go to bed. "Let's practice your soccer skills!"

"No, I told you, I'm terrible!"

"Have you ever played?"

Morro hesitated then shook his head. "No…"

"Then come on!" Lloyd led Morro to a small empty field, it was perfect for practice.

"Oh! Damn it! I forgot the ball!" Lloyd stomped his foot and Morro laughed.

"Calm down!"

"Hey! I got a ball!" _Wait, who is that? That voice, it sounds way too familiar! Jay? Cole?_

Lloyd spun on his heels and gasped. "Kai!"

The person dropped the ball. "Lloyd!"

Both of them ran into each other and gave into a hug. **(I do not ship GreenFlame! Friends who haven't seen each other in a long time would hug each other!)**

"Kai! I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you go to this college!"

After about 30 seconds of hugging, they let go.

"Uh Hi…?"

Lloyd laughed, he forgot about Morro for a second. "Morro, this is Kai and Kai this is Morro!"

"Hi, I'm guessing you two know each other."

Kai nodded. "Since preschool! I moved away in freshman year of High School…"

"Where's Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"In her dorm room! She won't believe that you're here!"

"Who's Nya?"

"Kai's sister."

Morro nodded and yawned. "Well, I'm going to head back to the dorm, night. Oh and see you around Kai." Quickly, Morro walked away.

"I need to see Nya, lead me to her dorm!"

Kai laughed. "Alright, follow me!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kai and Lloyd walked down the hall, it was the same hall Morro's and his room was on.

"Who is Nya's roommate?"

Kai shrugged. "As soon as we got here, we parted ways."

"Who is your roommate?"

"This kid named Zane, I like him, he is smart and really friendly."

"Yeah, I like Morro, but…"

"But what?"

Lloyd sighed. "When we first met he looked really sad to be here, like he didn't want to be here, I could tell he was trying to hide it, I just want to know what wrongs so I can help."

"He is probably just homesick…ah! Here we are!"

Kai knocked on the door in a weird way. Knock. Knock. Pause. Tap. Knock. "Signature knocks." Kai said as he saw Lloyd's confused face.

Nya opened the door and gasped. "Lloyd!" Nya pulled Lloyd into hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Lloyd returned the hug. "Me too."

Nya let go. "Come inside to my wonderful dorm!"

As soon as both boys stepped in, the felt the cold air blast them. It was so dim and hot in the hallway, but in this room it was light and cold.

"Guys, I would like you guys to meet my roommate Skylor!"

Skylor stood up and waved. She had red hair the was tied up into a ponytail she also had brown eyes. She was currently wearing an orange onesie.

"Skylor, this is my brother Kai and our friend Lloyd!"

Lloyd waved his hand, Kai just smiled. "Your dorm looks awesome! And a lot different, for one, both sides are decorated!"

Nya let out a small laugh. "So, Lloyd, who is your roommate?"

"His name is Morro."

"Oh, I've meet him, he is really quiet and timid" Skylor stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, black hair, green strip."

"Oh, well just spent most of today with him and he is neither of those things."

"Do you like him?"

"Uh yeah, I mean he is nice."

"No!" Skylor quirked up. "I mean; do you like **like** him!?"

"What!?"

Lloyd looked at Kai for help on this, Kai just let out a little nod.

"Do you?"

"No, we literally just met!"

"Well, you've dated anyone, so I was thinking you were gay! No offense of course!"

"Skylor!" Nya hissed.

"Sorry…"

"C'mon Lloyd, just admit it." Kai nudged his friend, which made Lloyd tense.

 _Wow, everyone is being really great right now!_ He thought as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Ok, stop, I do not like Morro, end of conversation!"

"It just started though!" Nya complained.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's getting late; I should head back."

Kai frowned. "See you tomorrow?"

Lloyd nodded and headed out the door. He slowly walked down the hall.

 _Not even Skylor's stupid questions can distract me from the fact I killed someone with a gift…_

"Time for bed…" Lloyd pushed the door open.

Wait a second…

Lloyd squinted his eyes at Morro's bed, he could see an outline of a person. He flicked on the lights, and turned back around.

Morro wasn't in bed and the window was wide open…

Lloyd looked outside and didn't see him, but he did see how to get down. There was a water pipe that ran along the building. Lloyd reached his hand out and gripped the pipe. Slowly, he fully got onto the pipe and slid down.

When he reached the grass and looked around for any sign of Morro. He barely could see anything since the sun had set. He took out his phone and clicked on his flashlight.

He shined his flashlight and walked around the area. "Morro? Are you out here?" Lloyd quietly called out, no answer. He slowly made his way to where all the clubs were, all of the stands were gone.

Lloyd looked over towards the picnic table that he sat at earlier. He smiled. "Morro!"

Morro turned around and lightly waved, "Hey Lloyd."

He rushed over to Morro and sat down next to him. "Why are you outside so late?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Family…I miss them…"

"Me too, time just flew by so fast, I felt like I didn't spend much time with."

"Yeah…"

Lloyd sighed. "Hey, soon enough we will be able to visit our families! But until then, we must enjoy college!"

Morro smiled. "You're right, I need to enjoy college!" Morro stood up and looked down at Lloyd. "Tomorrow is our first day of school; we should get some rest!"

Lloyd stood up. "Onwards." They both laughed as they took the normal took their dorm room.

Once they reached their room, they both quickly changes into PJ'S and hoped into their beds.

Almost instantly, Morro passed out, but Lloyd stayed awake.

 _Beep!_

Lloyd shot up and reached for the phone, Jacob's phone. He turned on the phone and looked at the notification. His face went white.

 _ **Unknown: I know you killed Michael, Lloyd Garmadon.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I didn't think that I would be posting the second chapter so quick, but thanks to** _ **rbrill345,**_ **I was motivated to type!**

 **Also, I know Zane wasn't introduced! He will next chapter!**

 **So, who do you think sent that text?! Well, you'll find out soon! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with schoolwork and such!**

 **Wasn't Snake Jaguar and The Oni and the Dragon awesome! I loved them soo much! I am hyped for Dead Man's Squall!**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the first day of classes and Lloyd was nervous. Not just because of first day jitters, because someone knows he is a murder.

Lloyd couldn't fall asleep last night, he just stared up at the ceiling and sometimes at his roommate who was sleeping peacefully all night.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ 7:45 AM, the alarm clock went off. Lloyd quickly shut his eyes so it looked like he was sleeping, but when he did, all he saw was that text message.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard shuffling, Morro was up. He listened to the floor creak, the door opened and shut.

Lloyd sat up and let out a sigh of relief when Morro was gone, he could never know about that message.

He got out of bed and searched for an outfit to wear, he defiantly couldn't wear his PJ's as they were all sweaty.

"Hey Lloyd." Lloyd jerked his head up from the draw to see his roommate.

"Hey Morro, ready for college?"

Morro led out a weak laugh and sat down on his bed. "No, I'm exhausted, I didn't get any sleep." He glared at Lloyd. "Because of you."

Lloyd stepped back. "What did I do?"

"Well, you threw something across the room when I started to drift to sleep, then you kept moving all last night, then you left and came back like 2 minutes later and – "

Lloyd stopped him. "Wait, I left the room and didn't come back for like 15 minutes because I took a walk."

"What? So, someone just came in here?!"

"Calm down, Morro."

"No, what if they stole something!?" Morro jumped up and searched his desk, he let out a sigh of relief as he held something, but Lloyd couldn't see what it was.

"Nothing was stolen on my side." Morro let out a fake smile, but then it went away, he picked up something.

"This note was not here before."

"A note? What does it say? Who is it from?"

Morro scanned the note to see who it was from. "Someone named…Michael…?"

Lloyd eyes grew wide, he jumped up and snatched the note. "Uhhh, Michael is my…brother…"

"Oh, didn't know you had siblings."

"Yep!" Lloyd let out a small laugh.

"Ok, well I need to get ready." Morro walked into the bathroom.

Lloyd breaths quicken, he read the note.

 _ **Hello,**_

 _ **You must tell him, before it's too late. You must tell all of these people your secrets, they will help you and you will help them. You will help them find their Destiny's and they will help you…live. They are special just like you, but don't know it yet. Lloyd Garmadon, I need you to gather everyone on the back of this note in the soccer field at 4:15, today. Connected to them, is the secret power they hold, just like you, you also must be there.**_

 _ **-Michael**_

Lloyd shakily turned the note on its back.

 _ **Kai Smith-Fire**_

 _ **Nya Smith-Water**_

 _ **Jay Walker-Lighting**_

 _ **Cole Bucket-Earth**_

 _ **Skylor Chen-Amber**_

 _ **Zane Julien-Ice**_

 _ **Harumi Royal-Telekinesis**_

 _ **Pixal Borg-Illusion**_

 _ **Morro Storm-Wind**_

 __Lloyd couldn't believe it, there were some many people with this gift! But how was he supposed to get everyone, he didn't even know a Pixal or Harumi.

Morro walked back in and saw the expression on Lloyd's face. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing! But one question, do you know a Pixal or Harumi?" Morro shook his head, confused.

"What did that note say?"

"Eh, nothing important! But, hey want to meet by the soccer field at 4:15?"

"Sure…"

"Ok, great!" Lloyd looked at the clock. "Ah, we are going to be late! I still have to change!"  
Morro laughed as Lloyd ran around putting his stuff together and grabbed his clothes.

After he was dressed, Lloyd grabbed his book bag. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Morro and Lloyd ran out of the door, they had to run or they would be late to their first class.

They had the same first class, so they didn't have to part ways. They both entered the classroom, late.

"Oh and who are you two?" A person asked. She had long brown hair that was tied into a bun, she wore thick black glasses. She had a blue polo tucked into a khaki skirt.

"Um, I'm Lloyd Garmadon and this is Morro Storm."

Morro looked at Lloyd in shock. Shoot. Morro never told him his last name.

"You two are late, why?"

"Lloyd got this note that threw him off."

The teacher raised her brow. "Give me the note."

Lloyd gaped. He could not give the note to the _teacher_ , no way. "Uh, I don't have it."

"Excuses." She shook her head. "Mr. Storm you sit right here and Mr. Garmadon you sit here."

She gave Morro the far right desk in the second row and Lloyd the middle desk in the first row.

Lloyd sat down, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Good Morning, students. Welcome to English, not normal English, this is college English! No slacking is allowed or your grade will suffer, as well as you. My name is Mrs. Leo. Every first day of school in this class I like to play a game were you introduce yourself to everyone so there will be no introductions in this class tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. Mrs. Leo lifted her hands and sighed. "When I moved my hands like this," She moved her hands like she was lifting up something. "You stand."

She did her movement and without any hesitation, everyone stood. Mrs. Leo nodded and looked around. "You!" She pointed to a girl in the seat next to Lloyd.

"Come up here and introduce yourself." The girl slowly stood up and walked to the front of the class.

She had white hair the was tied into a bun by two brown chopsticks, she was wearing a green dress with black flats. She smiled.

"My name is Harumi," Lloyd shot up. He reached for the note in his pocket and looked at the note. _**Harumi Royal- Telekinesis.**_

 __Lloyd stashed the note away. That was one of the people he needed to gather.

"Nice to meet you Harumi." Mrs. Leo let out a small smile. "Any questions?"

Lloyd raised his hand. Mrs. Leo pointed her finger to him, indicating she called on him. "Ok, two questions. One. What is your last name?"

Harumi gave on a confused look, but then sighed. "Royal."

He smiled. "And, Two. Do you like soccer?"

Lloyd felt Morro's confused gaze, but ignored it.

"It's my favorite sport."

Lloyd nodded. Mrs. Leo pushed her to sit down and pointed to another person. The person quickly came up.

He had blond hair that was standing up, he had icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with some khaki's.

"My name is Zane Julien, I am a straight A student and I am so excited to spend this amazing experience with all of you." He smiled and went to sit down.

Lloyd pulled out the note once again and sighed. _**Zane Julien-Ice.**_ Another student.

"Any questions?" Mrs. Leo, when no hands raised, she pointed to another girl.

She came up and smiled. She had silver hair that was in a short ponytail, she was wearing a purple shirt with a black skirt and black flats.

"Hello, my name is Pixal Borg, I am also a straight A student and English is my favorite subject."

Instantly, Lloyd looked down at the note. _**Pixal Borg- Illusions.**_ Check.

"Questions?" No one raised their hand. Mrs. Leo looked around and then pointed to Morro.

Lloyd looked back at his roommate who had gained a worried look. Morro nodded and stood up, walking to the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Morro Storm." He let on a fake smile and sighed. "Can I sit down now?"

"Any questions?" A hand raised. Mrs. Leo pointed to him.

"Why do you have a green strip in your hair?"

Morro looked completely speechless, why? "Um, I like it."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. Wrong. No way would he just dye his hair randomly one day. Maybe.

Mrs. Leo nodded and gestured him to sit down. Morro quickly went back to his seat.

Lloyd glanced at the clock, barely 5 minutes had pass, this class was going to take forever.

"You," Mrs. Leo said. "Come up here."

Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts and sighed, it was his turn. Lloyd walked up.

"My name is Lloyd Garmadon, any questions?"

Mrs. Leo stepped back. "Sit down Mr. Garmadon." Lloyd gave her a confused but sat down anyway.

"Anyway, ignoring the disrespect, you, in the back, come up here."

Lloyd sighed. This was going to be a long day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd quickly stood up and rushed over to Harumi. He touched her shoulder and motioned her to follow him. He led her over to Zane and Pixal.

"Hey." Lloyd said, smiling.

"Hello." Zane waved, Pixal followed.

"So, how would you guys like to make some friends?" Lloyd asked, still smiling.

"Sure." Harumi stated.

Pixal and Zane looked at each and nodded.

"Great! Meet me at the soccer field at 4:15!" Everyone nodded and Lloyd skidded away to catch up with Morro.

"So Morro, some new friends will be joining us at the field." Lloyd said as him and Morro were walking down the hall.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be nice to expand our friend group."

Morro sighed. "Does it have to do with that note?"

Lloyd forced out a laugh, "Why would you think that?"

"You just seem very cautious about it."

Lloyd looked around the halls and smiled when he saw Jay and Cole. "Hold on,"

Morro rolled his eyes as Lloyd went over to Cole and Jay.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lloyd, you ready for cooking class?!" Cole asked, smiling.

Lloyd quickly nodded. "So, you guys want to meet me at the soccer at 4:15?"

"Why?" Jay asked. Same as Morro, always asking why.

"I thought it would be cool to form a club, I've invited a few other people."

Jay and Cole both nodded, Lloyd sighed and skidded off. Now he just needed Kai, Nya and Skylor.

"Lloyd? What this new club about?" Lloyd turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Kai, a brow raised. "You invited random people and not me!? I am so offended." Kai spoke in a mocking laugh.

Lloyd snorted. "Kai, of course your invited, meet me at the soccer at 4:15, oh and bring Nya and Skylor."

Kai smiled. "Thank you Greenie, I will."

"Don't call me that."

"Just did." Kai stalked off and Lloyd breathed in. Check. He spoke to everyone he needed to come, now would they?

 _4:10…_

Lloyd sat down on the bleachers, holding the note tight in his hands, hoping everyone would arrive.

Minutes pass, 4:14. He start getting nervous, what if they didn't come?

Just then, Lloyd smiled as he saw a bunch of people walking over to the field.

He frowned. Someone was missing.

"Where's Morro?"

Jay shrugged. "He said he had to deal with someone important."

"So, what's going on?" Pixal asked.

"Um, I need everyone here before I can explain." Lloyd answered, secretly praying that Morro would show up.

"What?" Harumi asked, obviously confused.

"I thought this was a club." Kai knew something was up.

"Hey, sorry, I had to deal with something."

Lloyd jumped. Morro was on the bleachers next to Jay and Cole. Lloyd scanned, everyone was here.

He stood up and walked over in front of everyone, confused faces formed. Lloyd breathed in.

"I've gathered you all here for not a club or meeting of new friends, you are here because you all have a gift, you all have elemental powers."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **So, Lloyd has found the group of people with Elemental Powers! :D Yay!**

 **Sorry this took forever to post! D:**

 **DotD Alternate will be out hopefully by this weekend!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Again! You know, schoolwork, other stories, Ninjago episodes!**

 **Let's get into the story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shocked faces formed on the bleaches as Lloyd finished talking. He smiled lightly and laughed. "It's true."

Kai was the first one to speak. "Lloyd, that is impossible, no one can have elemental powers!?"

"I'm telling you guys the truth!"

"Why should we believe you? I mean, I just meet you!" Harumi shouted.

"I have an elemental as well, energy."

"What the hell is energy? Can you suck the energy out of people and things?" Nya asked, he second question asked with a lot of sarcasm.

"No, it's sort of an energy blast thing, I don't really know what it is."

"So, show us." Cole declared.

"What?"

"Show us you have 'energy' and we will believe you."

"Ok…" Lloyd breathed in, he didn't think he had to show them his elemental power. Last time he used it was to…well he didn't mean to!

He concreated, putting his hands together and closing his eyes. He could hear how everyone was scoffing, but that didn't break his confidence.

Slowly, the green blast started to form in his hands, gasps formed as Lloyd shot it towards a tree.

It hit, everyone went dead silent.

"Now do you believe me?" Lloyd smirked, he actually did it!

No one said anything, they were still all too shocked.

"So, what are our elements?" Skylor asked shakily, trying to calm herself.

Lloyd took out the note from his pocket and read off their element. He looked at the person when he spoke his name.

"Kai Smith: Fire. Nya Smith: Water. Jay Walker: Lighting. Cole Bucket: Earth. Skylor Chen: Amber. Zane Julien: Ice. Harumi Royal: Telekinesis. Pixal Borg: Illusion. Morro Storm: Wind."

"How did you know my last name?" Skylor asked. "And what is Amber!?"

"It's on this note." Lloyd showed them the note. "I don't know what Amber is."

"Amber is a crystal that can absorb energy," Zane stated and turned to Skylor. "So your element must have something to do with absorption."

Nya huffed. "This is all crazy, I don't want an element, and if I did, I wouldn't want water."

"You can't choose your element; you were born with it." Lloyd said as a few of this groaned.

"I knew that note was bothering you! Why did you lie!?" Morro spat.

"I needed everyone here, we need to form a team."

"Are you crazy?!" Jay's eyes grew a little wider. "I just met some of these people and found out I am a freak with the power of thunder!"

"Yours is lighting and," Lloyd sighed. "You guys aren't freaks and neither am I. Think of all the things you could do with your element, I bet there isn't one person here who hasn't wished for a power."

No one said anything, so Lloyd continued. "No one can know about your elements, do not tell anyone! Even your closest friends and family! Can you all just think about it? Please."

A few people nodded. "If you want to be on this team, meet me in my dorm tomorrow at 4:15."

"Nope, sorry. I have soccer tryouts." Morro said sourly, and walked off.

"Morro!" Lloyd sighed. "4:15, my dorm tomorrow, team!" With that done, Lloyd ran off to catch up with his friend.

"Since when do you care about soccer? I thought you would want to miss it!"

"I'm not so on board for this whole team thing, I don't like being on a team."

"But you are trying out to get on a soccer team! You aren't telling me something!" Lloyd pulled on Morro's arm so he would stop.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Seriously? I just found out I have an elemental power! I am supposed to be chill about this!?" Morro shouted.

"Shh, Morro, be quiet!" Lloyd said in a whisper voice.

"This is ridiculous! How did you even find out about your element!?"

Lloyd said nothing. He couldn't tell him, his mouth went dry, no excuses.

Morro scoffed. "Whatever, guess you can't trust me." Morro stomped off leaving Lloyd standing alone.

That went great…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd slammed his books shut and threw them on the floor. He groaned and flopped down on his bed. _Stupid homework._ He thought as his gaze drifted towards Morro's side.

Morro was gone, he didn't know where, but he was gone. He had to come back eventually, this is his dorm.

Lloyd slowly sat up and forced himself off the bed, picking up his science textbook.

He grabbed his backpack and shoved it in.

 _Done. Now time to sleep._

The blond quickly changed into some pajamas and sat down on his bed. He loved sleeping, but he couldn't do it knowing that there were others, with elements, just like him and they were going to form a team.

 _Beep!_

Lloyd glanced at his phone, and shivered a little, who was it?

He grabbed his phone and sighed when it was only Kai.

 _ **Kai: Nice job getting everyone together, I knew I could count on you.**_

 __"What?"

Lloyd read the text again, it was from Kai but it made no sense. He quickly dialed his number, but it went straight to voice mail.

Without thinking, Lloyd jumped off of his bed and ran out of his dorm to his friend's dorm.

When he got there, he banged on the door. "Kai! Come on man! Open up!"

The door flew open. "Lloyd? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…uh it's Zane right? Hey."

Zane let out a small wave but his face didn't change, he was scared. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah, just looking for Kai, you know where he is?"

"He left about 20 minutes ago with Harumi."

"Oh, you know where he is…with Harumi?"

Zane shook his head. "Wanna come in?"

"Erm…no thanks…I guess I'll see him tomorrow…bye." Lloyd slightly turned around, but then turned back. "Will I see you at my dorm tomorrow?"

"I still have to think about it." He said and closed the door.

Ok. He was not going back to his dorm until he finds out what that text meant.

He pulled out his phone and went through his texts with Kai.

"No! No!"

Lloyd threw his phone onto the carpet and slid down the wall, burying his head into his knees.

A door flew open and Zane came running out. "Lloyd! Come on, let's get you back to your dorm."

Zane helped Lloyd get up, and couldn't help notice he was shaking. Zane grabbed Lloyd's phone and carried both back to the dorm.

Once they got there, Zane placed the teen onto his bed and sighed. "Get some rest…"

He placed the phone down on the night stand, turned off the lights and walked out.

In a few moments, Lloyd went out just like the lights.

 _2:30 AM…_

He slowly climbed into the dorm, quietly and carefully.

Quickly, he made his way into his own bed and laid down on it, but he sat straight up when his roommates phone went off.

Out of pure curiosity, he walked over to the phone and clicked it on. It was from Kai.

 _ **Kai: Hello Morro, lovely night, isn't it?**_

 __Morro staggered back, how?

The phone went off once again.

 _ **Kai: Lloyd wants to know your secret and you want to know his, I can tell you. But I can't promise I won't tell Lloyd yours.**_

 __Morro picked up the phone and quickly typed.

 _ **Morro: How do you know?!**_

 _ **Kai: That is an answer for another day, do you want to know his secret.**_

 __He stopped for a second, Lloyd kept this large secret from him, time to find out his other secret.

 _ **Morro: I do.**_

 _ **Kai: I won't just tell you, I'll show you.**_

 __Morro gained a confused look when he got a link to a video, he sat down on his bed and clicked the video.

He watched the entire video, when it ended, he dropped the phone. "Y-You killed someone!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd groggily woke up and looked around the room, no Morro. Was he still mad at him?

"Why is my phone on the floor?" He pushed himself out of bed and walked over to his phone, he picked up and gasped. _8:30 AM._

"Shit! I am so late!"

Lloyd scrambled up from the floor, grabbed his clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Why didn't Morro wake him up!?

Once he got out of the bathroom, he threw his backpack, grabbed his phone and flew out of his room.

He ran down the hall, down the stairs and to English Class. Mrs. Leo was going to kill him!

Lloyd kicked open the door, all faces turned to him. He stopped he laughed. "Uh hi everyone…"

"Mr. Garmadon, care to explain why you were late?" Mrs. Leo was putting the cap on the dry erase marker.

"I slept pass my alarm…" At that moment, Lloyd glanced over to Morro's seat, he wasn't there.

"Excuses, sit down Mr. Garmadon." Mrs. Leo pointer her marker to his chair, he quickly moved to his chair. She turned back around to the white board.

"Where's Morro?"

Mrs. Leo turned around to face Lloyd. "He wasn't feeling well, I sent him to the nurse."

"Ok…"

"Oh and Mr. Garmadon, I don't know if this is clear or not, but you have after school detention."

"What!?"

"If you are late, you get after school detention! Do you want lunch detention as well?"

"No ma'am, I understand…"

"Good, now that the disruption is done, we can get back to our lesson." She turned back around, took the cap off of her marker and started to speak.

Lloyd zoned out. He couldn't believe he got detention on the second day of school. What if everyone comes to his dorm and he isn't there!? No team!

He turned to look at Zane and Pixal who were to engaged in the lesson to notice him.

Then, he looked at Harumi who had a blank stare, her eyes move down to the floor, but Lloyd nodded when he saw a paper. He took the paper, and making sure Mrs. Leo wasn't watching, he read it.

 _Since you got detention, how about we meet somewhere at lunch? Oh and I will be there! It sounds exciting! :)_

Lloyd grabbed his pencil and quickly wrote back.

 _Good idea! Let's meet by that large cherry blossom tree at lunch! We can tell everyone who was at that meeting yesterday. Also, I am glad to hear you are coming! :)_

Lloyd gave the paper back to Harumi, a few seconds later, she gave it back.

 _Great! At the large cherry blossom! I am excited to be a part of something exciting! Let's actually pay attention now. –Harumi._

He put the paper in his desk and looked back towards the front, Mrs. Leo was speaking about boring English stuff.

"Ok, make sure you wrote this all down, we will have a test on it next Friday!" As Lloyd quickly tried to grab a piece of paper to write everything down, Mrs. Leo erased the board.

He frowned. Great.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why did you need to see me?"

"I would like to report a murder."

"Ah, write who you suspect the murderer is and who was the victim."

"Oh, I don't suspect, I know."

He wrote down the two names and placed a phone down on the desk.

"On this phone is proof Lloyd Garmadon killed Michael Reece."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **How did you like this chapter? :D Sorry it took so long! A lot of stuff happened this chapter! Morro knows Lloyd's secret and so does Kai! Also, someone reported Lloyd to the police!**

 **Until next time! BYEE**


End file.
